motoropolisfandomcom-20200213-history
The History of the USA
The Founding The USA was founded in the year 1776 when the Deceleration of Independence and Reclamation was signed. The document detailed the Independence of the European settlers from that of the English, French and Spanish rule and the Reclamation of the Land back to the Native Americans under the condition the settlers could live on the lands and be included with the native peoples under one rule. The Deceleration was signed by a total of 37 people, 20 from the native populations and 17 from the settlers. This Council known as the Fathers of a New Age, presented the empires of England, France and Spain with a Choice, freedom or war. All three decided that the best cause of action was to declare war on the rebels. The war of Independence started. On one side, the French, British and Spanish forces joined together under a turbulent and unorganized command, on the other side, small forces of settler militia and native american warriors were being organised by one signature of the deceleration a General Ulysses Jones. The war Lasted 8 years with bitter fighting on each side, during the final days of the war it was decided that the losses on each side had become unacceptable and that a more appropriate way of finishing the campaign was a duel, three of the best fighters from each side would fight against each other in a duel to the death. The last side standing would be declared the victor of the duel and the war. These men were: Ulysses Jones - The general and commander of the Independence forces chosen by his peers because of his special ability passed down from his father. The ability to Change into a bear at will. Gluskabi - A Native american from the Wabanaki tribe from modern day Maine. History differs on whether this man (Or benevolent spirit) came about via magic, or was born with extra ordinary potential differs significantly. What is know is that he was and is seen as a force of good, cunning and protection in Maine. General Francisco Quijano - Also known as the Swooping Eagle, a battle general in charge of the heavy dragoons. A teleporter who was known for transporting a cavalry charge from one flank to another before the moment of impact. These were the men on the side of the Independence forces, conversly on the European Confederation these men were selected: Jacques "Pitch" Riene - A Superhuman from France brought over to fight in the war, a special criminal locked in the deepest recesses of the Bastile prison, given one chance to reduce his sentence of arson, murder and attempted regicide. A man who could secrete a sticky burning substance over his body at will. Admiral "Captain Empire" Jonathan Fletcher - The first published and titled "Super hero", a character from British propaganda who was published in the English newspaper "The Daily" as a political/adventure cartoon. With super strength, enhanced toughness and reflexes much higher than the average man. General Fernando Abalos - A noted chryomancer, a Spanish general who was said to be able to discern the future from the cracks in the ice that he made. He was a noble born and very supersticous man, and also had other effects he could create with ice based powers.